Moments
by Evedina
Summary: Something new I tried out. Cappie/Casey of course. nce again rating isn't really my thing...


A/N: Okay, so... This friend of mine told me about this thing that her friends had introduced her with. You're supposed to listen 10 random songs, and write one fic during every song. I just had the pleasure of reading hers and it inspired me to try. I have to admit that they weren't that random, and that I cheated with the last one and listened the sond actually 2,5 times, not just once. They are short, and... I dunno. Just read and see for yourseld, I'd be happy if I'd inspire some of you to try this thing out. It's reallyinteresting :)

READ SLOWLY!

**- AHA - Just Died In Your arms -**

Cappie was coming down the stairs when he felt it. The cold grip that takes a hold of your heart when something life altering bad happens. He stood there for awhile, listening. When the sirens of an ambulance came to his ears he opened the door and he saw all the ZBZ girls standing out on the lawn, some of them sobbing quietly.

"Casey!" He shouted while forcing his way through all the students, faculty members and even the paramedics in his hurry to get to her, while praying that he was wrong, that they weren't her blonde hair covered in blood that he could see glimpses of.

She was pale and coughing. Cappie sat down and took her head into his lap. The last thing he heard her say was "Evan."

**- Elvis Presley - Bridge Over Troubled Water -**

It was Christmas. It was actually amazing that they'd made it here seeing how school had become war the very first day Casey's little brother stepped into the Omega Chi house, finding Chambers with Rebecca. Casey had had her revenge, though he still wanted to think that it was more about him comforting her than her actually using him.

Cappie stood on the front lawn of ZBZ house, just watched it. He could feel a delicate touch of hand on his shoulder when she became behind him.

"It's huge, isn't it?"

"It's yours now."

"I guess it is… But with what price…"

"Was it worth it?"

"It's never been worth it."

"Yeah. See you Case."

"Bye Cap."

And they walked both to their own houses.

**- Fool's Garden - Lemon Tree -**

"Oh my God! Casey look…"

"Ash, I'm in the middle of…"

"Look!"

Casey turned her head from the papers on the bar to the dance floor that Ashleigh was staring with such horror on her face. There it was. A proof of something that she had never thought could happen. She had lost him. Cappie was dancing with Rebecca, if that could be described as such. Casey felt hollow. It wasn't right. He was hers, he had always been hers, since the first they of school when they had met in the cafeteria.

"I let him go…" she said before briefly closing her eyes and then going back to her papers. She didn't feel the disappointed look that Cappie gave to her turned back

**- Plain White T's - My Only One -**

It was noisy. It was cramped. It was hot.

Casey stood on the other side of the room. Cappie stood on the other side of the room. They stared each other with a constantly changing smiles on their faces.

The first ones were glad they saw each other.

Second ones glad they weren't there with anyone else.

Third flirtatious.

I'm ready if you are.

I'm ready.

They found their ways to the middle of the room, smiling.

Cappie pushed her against the closed door, Casey pushed him towards the bed, he crashed their lips, she bit his.

**- Aerosmith - I Don't Want To Miss A Thing -**

So it had happened. He had always forgot that this was actually why they were there. He threw the hat before taking off the robe and crumbling the piece of paper he'd just got to his back pocket. Graduating had never been on his priority list, and that hadn't changed. They were meant to apart and there was only one thing that counted for anything. He would not leave her without a proper goodbye.

"Cappie…" he heard Rusty's voice but didn't stop. She was standing with the Chambers. He didn't care. Cappie swoop Casey to his arms and gave her a kiss like she had never had before. She answered it. That was the thought he kept in mind when Evan's fist made a rude contact with his nose.

**- Celine Dion - I Can't Live (If Living Is Without You) -**

He couldn't breath, it hurt too much. He didn't know if his heart was still beating, had no idea if he was crying though there were wet spots on his pillow that was on his lap. He couldn't look at the door, he wasn't sure if he could ever go through that door again without remembering how she had went through it. Yes, the door would have to be replaced.

"Cappie? Hey Cap?" It was Beaver who had come through the door. "There's beer and women downstairs."

With a chuckle he made his way down and fucked every single girl he could find till the day he was able to do it without crying her name during.

**- Scorpions - Still Loving You -**

She sat down on the porch's steps and leaned her chin to her hands, her hands leaning on her knees. There was this song singing inside. It had been playing when they had kissed the very first time. While dancing in a bar.

He stopped and just stood there, his hands buried deep into his pockets. He had heard the song they had been listening when he had told her he loved her the very first time. While sitting in the middle of a room, full of guys watching them.

They looked at each other. Locked their eyes. She stood up and he took his hands from his pockets. She walked down the steps to the lawn and he crossed the road. They stood there, merely inches apart. Both looked down to the line where street ended and lawn started, then they looked up again. His eyes always found her soul, no matter how deep down she tried to hide it from him. She could always make him cry with the beauty of her deepest self, no matter how hard he tried not to.

**- Irene Cara - FAME -**

Casey stood in front of her mirror. She was alone in the room, preparing for the occasion. She was going to promise herself to the man she would marry some day. The hair was left open, earrings were golden hearts, necklace gold and glass.

Her eyes were bluest she had ever seen them, mascara perfect, the lipstick strong read.

A blue dress with no straps or sleeves, her knees shoving. Stilettos, matching the dress.

Casey walked down the stairs of the sorority house, there were girls gasping for her beauty and to what they knew, thought, would happen.

She walked out and saw two men waiting for her. Evan with her sisters and future on the lawn. Cappie down the street with a milkshake. She smiled and walked to her man. She would be happy and love her life, no question about it, for the first time in a year.

**- Jeff Buckley - Hallelujah -**

She ran as fast as she could. God how she hoped she'd make it on time.

There was blood. It was on both of their hands but there was even more of it on her lover's face. She ached to watch what she had driven the two boys into. It was all her fault, she knew it. But it had been so good to be back in his arms. She knew it wasn't a smart move for her future but she didn't give a damn, she wasn't going to hurt anymore. It was over, it had to be.

Another hit.

"Stop!" she yelled and ran to them. In the middle of them, now physically being there where she had mentally, emotionally been for so long. But this time she knew what corner to play in. "You can't hurt him."

"You can't be serious. You love me!"

"So I thought."

And they would leave and go to bed. They would be happy and together. She would look forward to the future with him. And they would find out that they weren't meant to be after all.

**- Rednex - Wish You Were Here -**

She drank down her whiskey and leaned against the reel of the third floor balcony. Tears ran down her cheeks but she couldn't feel them. The sun was going down. The sky was almost fully dark and there was only few glimpses of red and purple to be seen on the horizon. The glass fell and she could barely heat the crash when it landed and went to pieces.

She closed her eyes and thought about his kisses. His smell, his eyes, his smile, the feeling of his hair around her fingers, his lips on hers, his kisses on her throat. And she let out a sob. She had her hair down for the first time in years. She ripped the pearls from her neck and leaned even heavier against the stone reel. She opened her eyes and looked at the sun again. He had been gentle, and loving, and adoring. And he had loved her. And she had loved him. She had always loved him. This whole time. She loved him.

He would whisper her name. The sun went down and as the final light vanished her body fell over the reel. There was a blood taste on her tongue. She touched her lips, the feeling of his against them still lingering there. A lonely star was the last thing she saw before it all went black. For ever.

A/N: I'm not totally sure if I'm satisfied with them, but hey, first time with everything, right guys? And I know I'm mean to them, both of them, but there can't be great love without a great amount of pain, is what I believe. I hope you liked it and I would be really happy t receive some reviwes about this. Thanks :)


End file.
